Vegas Skies
by aroseforyou
Summary: Based on the song Vegas Skies-The Cab. A lustful moment leads to a life changing decision. Oneshot, 2x15.


**A/N: Me again! :) So I thought I'd experiment with this couple. Hope it's alright. Review, Favourite etc. **

Elena was sick of being told what to do. Of course she knows Stefan is looking out for her, and Damon has this strange yet beautiful obsession with her, but bottom line was she was her own person. She had her own mind and being told what to do only made her want to rebel. Although they had now made a deal. They _would _fight Klaus, but fight him her way and boy did she have an idea in mind. She shook her head, inhaling deeply before exiting the Salvatore house. "Hey let me take you home" Stefan offered jogging down the huge hall as the cold made contact with her skin. She smiled softly.

"I'm okay Stefan. I can get myself home" Elena reassured her vampire boyfriend. Elena kissed Stefan gently on the lips before retreating to her car. As she gripped the starring wheel she didn't exactly know why but she had an urge, a foreign feeling of desire in the pit of her stomach which eventually lead her outside of the Lockwood estate, debating whether she should check in on Tyler or not. As if by a crazy coincidence he sneakily drifted out of his house shutting his front door, a dark coloured backpack over his shoulder. Elena sighed opening her car door approaching the troubled looking boy. Tyler was more than surprised to see Elena slowly walking towards him. Only hours ago had he threatened to kill her boyfriend. He felt guilty, a feeling he wasn't too familiar with but recently seemed to be the only emotion circling his damn body. Jules wasn't coming for another hour, but Tyler needed fresh air. Time to reflect on his previous actions and where he wanted to go next in life. The thing he wanted, the thing he _needed _most of all was a distraction. Elena smiled warmly as she met Tyler by the edge of the trees where he had been heading. He smiled back shrugging his backpack over his shoulder more.

"Going somewhere?" Elena asked emotionless. Tyler looked down at the dirty floor beneath them. Great, first the guilt and now embarrassment? What the hell was wrong with me? He thought constantly. He inhaled sharply through his nose before starring into Elena's eyes. He was shocked at first that he had to resist the temptation to stumble a little. Tyler and Elena had been friends since kindergarten, hell like half the kids in this town. Never had Tyler thought of her as beautiful. That's always been Matt's job. But right here, in the moonlight she looked beyond perfection. Tyler simply smiled.

"Yeah I'm…uh…" He paused. "I'm leaving town" He finally said after a fit of stuttering. Elena's dark lips slightly parted at his unexpected answer. Although she wasn't _that _surprised. She had to understand what the situation would be like if it were her. If she was spoiled all her life but unhappy with the circumstances of her home life, how would she deal with the situation? She came to the same solution that Tyler had apparently come to tonight. Run. Elena felt it was the only way to escape. She often thought about running away too. Away from everything. Sure, her love for Stefan is one of the main reasons keeping her here but also a reason for these thoughts that roamed her mind. Elena cleared her voice, stopping herself from thinking any further. She smiled warmly, starring deeply into Tyler's uneasy brown eyes.

"Where are you gonna go?" She asked, not exactly knowing what else to say. Tyler laughed once.  
>"I honestly don't know. Florida? I guess I'm just gonna be Jules's bitch for a while" Elena appreciated his attempt at lightening the mood and so replied with a laugh. Then something happened. Something that wasn't supposed to. A lone tear fell from Tyler's left eye as he bit hard on the inside of his cheek. Elena couldn't help but hug him.<p>

"Oh Tyler" She whispered soothingly before embracing him. Tyler let his backpack drop from its position on his shoulder and wrapped his muscular hands around Elena's slim body. Elena tried to ignore the fact that Tyler's hand were strong, hot and that she felt extremely safe with them on her but she couldn't. Tyler didn't cry into her shoulder, not like that one time with Caroline. This was different. It's like Elena had draped a sheet of hope over him all of a sudden, and when he pulled away from the hug, there faces inches apart something strange happened. Elena's face was smooth coco in the moonlight, her lips just a luscious. Her hair was bronze, her eyes full of emotion shimmering in the silver light. Without thinking Tyler placed his huge, warm palm on Elena's cheek slightly frightened. He couldn't deal with more rejection. Not after Caroline. Elena didn't shrug away, didn't flinch. In all honesty Elena liked the sudden, strange feeling of comfort between the two. The pad of Tyler's thumb gently brushed against her cheekbone. Elena admired Tyler's eyes. Tears hung along his water line, refusing to fall between his thick bottom line of lashes.

Elena's eyes shut in satisfaction at the care and passion in the simple motion. When she re-opened them she saw something completely different in Tyler's face. She saw an odd expression, like a perfect mixture of sincerity, lust and peace. It was a beautiful shimmer and suited Tyler perfectly, Elena thought to herself. She bit her lip seductively as Tyler began to slowly lean in closer, giving her every opportunity to pull away. Only she didn't. She didn't want to neither. Elena's eyes slowly closed once again. Tyler's breathing, ghostly hovering over Elena's lips was too much temptation for her to handle. She crawled her hands up Tyler's chest, wrapping them around his neck pulling his face closer and forcing his lips to finally collide with her. An outburst of colour broke out behind Elena's eyelids the moment Tyler's tongue slipped into her mouth. The feel of his fingers creating an invisible trail on her body whilst travelling up to tangle in her hair was almost unbearable and Elena couldn't help but let out a moan of delight. Tyler's lips curved slightly at the sound. His hands created knots in Elena's hair but she was past caring about her appearance. The kiss was like none other for both of them. With Stefan there was always a hint of hesitation. He was scared. Of what Elena hadn't quite figured it out yet. With Matt it felt false. Tyler had kissed many girls and he thought Caroline was as good as it gets so far. But there was something about the way Elena's fingers tightened around his neck, how her body was decreasing the little amount of space that remained still between them. There was something about…her. Something he had never seen before. He probably should have. As the kiss deepened and Tyler's moved down to Elena's hips, stroking his thumb slightly under her t-shirt he carefully pushed her back against a tree. Her breathing became heavy as did Tyler's and eventually they had to pull away and inhale some sort of substance that wasn't each other's salvia. Their foreheads rested on each others for a while as they deeply breathed in the goodness of the air surrounding them.

Elena banged her head against the tree removing it from Tyler's forehead. Tyler suddenly felt really stupid. "I'm sorry" He began. Elena eyebrows grew closer inwards as she starred away, a sparkling liquid building up in her eyes.

"I'm frustrated…I'm frustrated because no one seems to…_listen_" Was all she said, finally bringing her eyes back to Tyler's. His lips slightly parted as he leant forward at a snails pace. Elena breathing was loud before she spoke again. "The Salvatore boys keep telling me what to do" She had never referred to them as 'The Salvatore boys' before and simply did due to her frustration. She earned a laugh from Tyler as his breathe pinched her skin lusciously. Tyler pursed his lips slightly, huskiness suddenly added to his features.

"I won't tell you what to do. Just say no…and I'll stop" His response couldn't have been more perfect and fitting for Elena's current feelings. She bit her lip, shaking her head unable to stop the rush of adrenaline rush through her veins. She fingered her fingers through the belt loops of Tyler's jeans, forcing his hips to crush against hers and within a lustful moment the kissing started again, only this time it was hungrier, daring it to go further. Elena knew this was wrong. Hell, this was cheating. But for some strange reason she _needed _this. She needed someone who wouldn't force her to do anything, wouldn't push anything on her toes. The beauty of the kiss was that she _wanted _it and no one was telling her that she couldn't have it. That's what was so special about it. In between a sharp intake of oxygen Tyler murmured

"Caroline hates me". Elena was surprised at first, however understood soon enough what he meant. Kissing him once before replying Elena tightened her grip on Tyler's jeans pulling him even closer to her.

"Everyone thinks they know what's best for me, but they don't" She replied, never removing her lips from his. A few heavy pants and passion kisses later, Tyler spoke again.

"I'm sick of being _the Lockwood kid_. I hate the attention, they sympathy. I hate it" His words were spoken with pure aggravation and annoyance. Elena gulped before pressing her lips to Tyler's once more before replying.

"People think I'm over my parent's death but I'm not. I just got really good at hiding it" Tyler broke the kiss the moment the words escaped Elena's mouth. There was something in his eyes. Something Elena had never seen before. A sense of realisation flushed through Tyler, as he began to wonder why the two had never thought of hooking up before. They were the same. They were so, uncannily, utterly the same. Although their lives were so different they shared something special, something that is indescribable. _Both of their lives were slowly falling apart. _

The sides of Tyler's mouth twitched as a small smile began to elope on his face. He lifted his hand up to touch her face in awe at the fairness of the moment and how serene and comfortable they were. Tyler shook his head in disbelief. Elena was, at this precise moment, absolutely flawless. Her skin was _begging _him to touch it. He sighed dropping his hands. Elena still had a hold of his jeans now giving him a soft look. Tyler's hand stayed placed on Elena's cheek as he whispered his next words.

"If it's hurting so much com with me" Elena's eye widened slightly before an innocent laugh escaped her lips.

"Oh yeah me, you and Jules?" She said sarcastically. Tyler smiled, softly pushing a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear.

"Screw Jules" Was all he said. Somehow the two words made Elena's human heart skip a beat. He wanted to start a fresh and he wanted to help Elena start a fresh too.

"You're serious…" She mumbled to herself, and after a couple of minute of debating in her mind she looked at Tyler with confident eyes.

"I guess you need to take me home so I can pack"

Tyler's entire face lightened. Their lips compressed against each others for a long moment. Tyler took Elena to her house and by 12:00pm they were passing the '_Welcome to Mystic Falls_´sign. With no worries and clear minds Tyler and Elena talked comfortably about where to go first. Sure there would be consequences to their drastic decision, but they would deal with that problem when they got to it.

So, what started out as a simple gesture to check up on a friend turned into a life changing decision that was completely out of character on both behalf's. However, something deep inside both of the beings said that this was the right thing to do. But was it? That's the real question.


End file.
